This invention relates to human-powered exercise cycles, such as stationary exercise cycles and human-powered cycle vehicles.
Conventional human-powered exercise cycles are typically operated by pedal action where a user""s legs are used to power a drive mechanism. Many are additionally operated by handle action where a user""s arms are also used to power the drive mechanism. The drive mechanisms typically include a belt-drive or a chain-drive system.
Many of these conventional human-powered exercise cycles, especially recumbent-type cycles, are bulky and therefore difficult to transport. To address the transportation difficulty, some exercise cycles have been provided with foldable frames. One such foldable frame requires removal of a drive chain from sprockets of the cycle when the frame is in its folded position. This increases the time and effort needed to transform the cycle from its operating position to its folded position and vice versa. Another prior art foldable frame maintains the distance between a crank assembly and a driven sprocket regardless of whether the frame is in its operating or folded position and therefore does not require removal of the chain. However, such a foldable frame requires use of a compact drive system.
Many conventional human-powered exercise cycles employ both arm-powered and leg-powered drive mechanisms. With these cycles movement of the legs and arms are all linked together so that all must move together in a single manner, or the legs are linked together, or the arms are linked together, or none are linked together. The prior art cycles which are powered by both upper and lower body motion have not balanced comfort, ease of use, and efficiency of exercise.
Among the several advantages of the present invention may be noted the provision of an improved human-powered exercise cycle; the provision of such an exercise cycle which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art exercise cycles; the provision of such an exercise cycle having a frame which may be folded to a stowable position; the provision of such an exercise cycle which may be folded to a stowable position without the need to remove any part of the drive mechanism; the provision of an exercise cycle adapted to be powered by both upper and lower body motion in a manner which is comfortable, easy to use and provides an efficient exercise.
In general, an exercise cycle of the present invention comprises a frame, a hinge, and a drive mechanism. The frame comprises a forward frame member and a rearward frame member. The hinge operatively connects the forward frame member to the rearward frame member such that the forward and rearward frame members are pivotally moveable relative to each other about a hinge axis between operable and stowable positions. The drive mechanism comprises a forward transmission wheel, a rearward transmission wheel, and an endless loop assembly. One of the forward and rearward transmission wheels constitute a driven transmission wheel. The forward transmission wheel is operatively connected to the forward frame member for rotational movement about a forward axis. The rearward transmission wheel is operatively connected to the rearward frame member for rotational movement about a rearward axis. The endless loop assembly is trained around the forward and rearward transmission wheels such that movement of one of the forward transmission wheel, rearward transmission wheel, and endless loop assembly causes movement of the other two of the forward transmission wheel, rearward transmission wheel, and endless loop assembly. The forward transmission wheel is a distance Do from the rearward transmission wheel when the frame members are in their operable position. The forward transmission wheel is a distance Ds from the rearward transmission wheel when the frame members are in their stowed position. The distance Ds is less than the distance Do. The endless loop assembly and frame members are configured and adapted such that the endless loop assembly remains trained around the forward and rearward transmission wheels as the frame members are moved between the operable and stowable positions.
Another aspect of the present invention is an exercise cycle comprising a frame, left and right linearly reciprocating assemblies, a rotatable element, and a drive mechanism. The left linearly reciprocating assembly is operatively mounted on the frame for linear reciprocating motion relative to the frame along an axis Xl. The left reciprocating assembly comprises a left carriage movable along the axis Xl, a left foot pedal engageable by a user""s left foot, and a left handle engageable by a user""s left hand. The left foot pedal and the left handle are operatively connected to the left carriage such that the left foot pedal and the left handle move together with the carriage when the left carriage is moved along the axis Xl. The left handle is spaced from the left foot pedal in a manner to enable the user to push or pull the left handle with the user""s left hand to move the left:reciprocating assembly along the axis Xl at the same time the user pushes or pulls the left foot pedal with the user""s left foot to move the left reciprocating assembly along the axis Xl. The right linear reciprocating assembly is operatively mounted on the frame for linear reciprocating motion relative to the frame along an axis Xr. The right reciprocating assembly comprises a right carriage movable along the axis Xr, a right foot pedal engageable by a user""s right foot, and a right handle engageable by a user""s right hand. The right foot pedal and the right handle are operatively connected to the right carriage such that the right foot pedal and the right handle move together with the carriage when the right carriage is moved along the axis Xr. The right handle is spaced from the right foot pedal in a manner to enable the user to push or pull the right handle with the user""s right hand to move the right reciprocating assembly along the axis Xr at the same time the user pushes or pulls the right foot pedal with the user""s right foot to move the right reciprocating assembly along the axis Xr. The rotatable element is operatively mounted on the frame for rotation relative to the frame about a rotatable element axis. The drive mechanism is operatively connected to the left and right linear reciprocating members and operatively connected to the rotatable element. The drive mechanism is adapted and configured for converting linear reciprocating motion of the left and right linear reciprocating members to rotational motion of the rotatable element about the rotatable element axis.
Another aspect of the present invention is an exercise cycle comprising a frame, left and right forward riding wheels, a rear riding wheel, and a spring mechanism. The left forward riding wheel is operatively connected to the frame for rotation relative to the frame about a left forward riding wheel axis. The right forward riding wheel is operatively connected to the frame for rotation relative to the frame about a right forward riding wheel axis. The rear riding wheel is operatively connected to the frame for rotation relative to the frame about a rear riding wheel axis. The riding wheels are engageable with a riding surface, such as a road, for enabling the vehicle to roll along the riding surface. The left and right forward riding wheels are further operatively connected to the frame in a manner to enable the left and right forward riding wheels to be moveable between upright positions and slanted positions. The left and right forward riding wheel axes are generally parallel to the riding surface and the forward riding wheels are in contact with the riding surface when the forward riding wheels are in their upright positions. The left and right forward riding wheel axes are generally slanted relative to riding surface and the forward riding wheels are in contact with the riding surface when the forward riding wheels are in their slanted positions. The spring mechanism is configured and adapted for biasing the forward riding wheels in their upright positions.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.